gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Dayz Festival LA
The 'Demon Dayz Festival LA '(also Demon Dayz Fest LA) was a music festival hosted by Gorillaz that took place on October 20th, 2018 in Pico Rivera, California. It was the second Demon Dayz Festival and the penultimate performance of The Now Now Tour. Line-up The Demon Dayz Festival LA featured a variety of performers, including Erykah Badu, The Internet, DRAM, Tony Allen, Little Simz, Kilo Kish, Ana Tijoux, Hypnotic Brass Ensemble, Los Cafeteras and Chulita Vinyl Club. The Festival grounds contained 3 separate stages to host these performers. Prior to the festival, Gorillaz released a special Spotify playlist composed songs by the featured artists so that fans could familiarize themselves with their music. The Festival also hosted several other attractions, which included art exhibitions, a tea garden, a tattoo trailer, and a lucha libre stage. The decorations of the festival paid homage to Mexican culture, and at the entrance to the festival grounds attendees were greeted by a mariachi band, as well as large Día de los Muertos-themed sculptures of each band member"How Gorillaz infused East LA, Mexican culture into Demon Dayz Festival". Whittier Daily News. Retrieved August 8th, 2019.. Gorillaz Performance Setlist #M1 A1 (with Lil' Dub Chefin' outro) #Tranz #Last Living Souls #Rhinestone Eyes #Tomorrow Comes Today #Every Planet We Reach Is Dead #19-2000 #Humility (with George Benson) #Superfast Jellyfish (with De La Soul) #On Melancholy Hill #El Mañana #Fire Flies #Broken (with Hypnotic Brass Ensemble) #Strobelite (with Peven Everett) #Andromeda (with DRAM) #Hollywood (with Jamie Principle) #Garage Palace (with Little Simz) #Stylo (with Peven Everett and Bootie Brown) #Garage Palace (with Little Simz) #Feel Good Inc. (with De La Soul) #Souk Eye #Plastic Beach #Encore: Lake Zurich #Encore: Sweepstakes (with Hypnotic Brass Ensemble) #Encore: Latin Simone (¿Qué Pasa Contigo?) (with Leider Chapotin) #Encore: Kids With Guns #Encore: Song 2 (with Graham Coxon) #Encore: Clint Eastwood #Encore: Don't Get Lost in Heaven #Encore: Demon Days Trivia *During the encore of the Gorillaz performance, Damon Albarn invited surprise guest Graham Coxon, guitarist of Blur, to the stage, and together they performed "Song 2". This marked the first time a Blur song has ever officially been performed by Gorillaz."Gorillaz perform “Song 2” with Blur’s Graham Coxon at Demon Dayz Festival: Watch". Consequence of Sound. Retrieved August 8th, 2019. *According to posters outside the festival, The Rejects had been scheduled to headline, but their set was cancelled. *Staged around the festival grounds were real-life replicas of vehicles featured in Gorillaz music videos, including Stylo and the car from Saturnz Barz. *Inside the festival were advertisements for the fictional brands "Hobbs Hot Sauce: Adding to your fire, not putting it out" and "Niccals Pickles: Perk Up with a Pickle". The latter included fine-print, which read: "Niccal's Pickles© A subsidiary of Murda Incorporated. Grown in Stoke-On-Trent, United Kingdom. Pickled personally by Murdoc using his secret recipe. Packed by 2D. Warning! May contain nuts(of all varieties)." External Links *Demon Dayz Fest LA References Gallery Dom_4o5W4Aob6IS.jpg|Promotional poster for Demon Dayz Fest LA with line-up and characters. DemonDayz_PicoRivera_Map_10-16-18.v3.jpg|Official map of the Demon Dayz Festival LA festival grounds. conversation with russel demon dayz la.jpg|A Demon Dayz discussion with Russel Hobbs, posted to the Demon Dayz Fest LA official Instagram account. conversation with murdoc demon dayz la.jpg.jpg|A Demon Dayz discussion with Murdoc Niccals, posted to the Demon Dayz Fest LA official Instagram account. conversation with 2d demon dayz la.jpg.jpg.jpg|A Demon Dayz discussion with 2-D, posted on the Demon Dayz Fest LA official Instagram account. Category:Live Performances Category:Phase 5 Category:Real World